


Волнующий миг, краткий миг

by EliLynch



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, ПВП, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Небольшое эротическое приключение в лондонском туалете. С элементами драмы.





	Волнующий миг, краткий миг

Сказал ли я ему, что это плохая идея, или только подумал об этом?   
Восстановить полную хронологию событий трудно даже постфактум, что уж упоминать про размышления в процессе.   
Это было одно из худших принятых мной решений. Ладно, оно не войдет в десятку худших, но в ТОП-50 — определенно. Наверное, можно посчитать, что я воспользовался его состоянием, хотя он по собственной инициативе мягко подтолкнул меня в сторону одной из идеально отдраенных туалетных кабинок лондонского кинотеатра. 

Кто знает, может, как раз в этот момент на экране зала, где проходила очередная премьера "Красивого мальчика", показывали сцену, где он (я) вкалывает себе героин, валяясь на полу в туалете простой забегаловки. Там было далеко не так чисто. 

Собственно, именно из-за подобных сцен я и смылся из зала ненадолго. Неприятно раз за разом вспоминать про прошлые грехи, пусть тебя и играет самый красивый актер нынешнего поколения. 

Который по какой-то одному ему известной причине последовал в туалет за мной и приглашающе улыбнулся, прислонившись к стойке с раковинами, за которыми висело большое, длиной во всю стену, зеркало.   
Правильно, зачем же мне смотреть на прошлые ошибки, если можно совершать новые. 

Сперва мы целовались у зеркала, очень увлеченно. У него изо рта пахло травкой. Не то, чтобы я раньше не догадывался, по какой причине он странно вел себя на красной дорожке, и не понимал, откуда взялись кривые пируэты, легковозбудимость и ошалелый счастливый взгляд. Я просто подтвердил свои подозрения на практике, проведя эксперимент. Взяв образец слюны, гм.   
Сегодня он целовался жадно и мокро, как человек, нуждающийся в немедленной разрядке, и, чуть раздвинув ноги, прижимался стояком к моему бедру. 

Когда я ненадолго отвлекался от его губ, чтобы припасть к белоснежной шее с россыпью родинок, он шею напрягал, оглядываясь через плечо. Рассматривал наши отражения, сцепленные в единое целое. И, похоже, оставался доволен увиденным. Тщеславный прекрасный мальчик с некоторым внутренним надломом, может, с той же пустотой, что всегда была на дне моей души. Без надлома невозможно стать хорошим драматическим актером. А он не просто хорош — он лучший. 

Поверьте, я не рассчитывал ни на что, кроме поцелуев. Ведь поцелуи случались у нас и раньше. В Торонто, а после первого феста — в ядовитом Сан-Франциско, где мы, не сговариваясь, оделись практически одинаково. Там от него тоже пахло травкой, он был счастлив, юн, прекрасен, и я не мог от него взгляда отвести. 

Поздно вечером я устроил для него экскурсию по местам "боевой славы". Тем из них, куда не страшно было пойти после семи. 

Сняв обувь, мы бродили по пляжу и смотрели, как волны снова и снова атакуют серые скалы. Он попросил показать, где именно я целовал Лорен, валяясь с ней на песке. Понятное дело, я не мог вспомнить точно, так что указал на первый попавшийся участок пляжа. Мы некоторое время сидели там, обнявшись, подстелив мою куртку для общего удобства. Больше всего мне хотелось расспросить его про их отношения с Арми Хаммером, чтобы поскорее удостовериться в том, что у меня нет никаких шансов затронуть его сердце, расстроиться и смириться с этим фактом, но я не знал, как можно деликатно подступиться к столь личной теме, и поэтому заговорил о фильмах. Это универсальный вариант для каждого человека, хоть сколько-нибудь причастного к миру кино. Мы обменивались заумными фразочками о картинах времен французской "Новой волны", и со стороны это, наверное, выглядело столь же нелепо и напряженно, как в похожей сцене "Энни Холл" Аллена. У меня мысли путались из-за его запаха, близости, из-за того, как его мягкие кудряшки щекотали мою щеку. К счастью, он и сам нес околесицу, не замечая моих ошибок. Когда он произносил названия фильмов с французским акцентом, у меня сердце в груди останавливалось, серьезно. Один вечер в компании Тимоти Шаламэ в разы повысил шансы на инфаркт. 

Вроде бы я пробормотал извинение, прежде чем поцеловал его в уголок губ. А он, совсем не удивившись, некоторое время сидел неподвижно, просто позволяя целовать себя.   
Не дождавшись отклика, я, оробев, хотел было отстраниться, но тут он цепко ухватил меня за воротник и произнес тихо, с какой-то скрытой досадой или горечью:   
— Продолжай, чего же ты? Можешь представить, что я — Лорен.   
Представлять это мне было незачем. По правде говоря, я даже не помнил толком, как выглядит Лорен. Я хотел именно его, о чем не преминул сообщить.   
— Тогда тебе точно стоит продолжить, — сказал он, одарив меня пронзительным взглядом. В полумраке его глаза из зеленых стали черными, стопроцентно кошачьими. 

Я целовал его долго, до тех пор, пока ветер не проморозил нас окончательно. Тимми то с силой сжимал рукой мои волосы, то кусал за кончик языка. И вздыхал так громко и сладко, что я едва не кончил себе в штаны. Подобных конфузов со мной не случалось лет с тринадцати. 

В лондонской туалетной кабинке сдерживаться было еще труднее. Не хочу оклеветать лучшего актера нашего поколения, но мне показалось, что он обладает большим опытом именно по части секса в кабинках.   
Стоило ли мне поблагодарить за это мистера Хаммера? Скорее всего. После нашего с ним невероятно неловкого знакомства в Торонто (Тимми вис на его локте, пока он пожимал мне руку, и глупо хихикал) я бегло изучил недры Интернета на предмет их совместных "реаловых" видео и в числе прочего нашел странный ролик из туалета, где Тимми едва ли не в штаны Хаммеру лез со своим телефоном. 

Само собой, я и в кабинке не отважился предложить ему полноценный секс. Немыслимо! Хотя бы потому, что на нем был этот великолепный костюм с розами, и я не представлял, как бы мы потом смогли объяснить, почему Тимми умудрился его настолько измять, просто сходив в туалет. 

Но я точно знал, что хочу сделать, знал, как смогу доставить ему удовольствие, ничего при этом не испортив, и опустился на колени сразу после того, как его изящные пальцы задвинули щеколду на дверце, заперев нас внутри. 

Я понял, что не ошибся с выводами, когда он положил руку мне на затылок, коротко погладив по волосам. 

Несмотря на то, что последний раз я держал во рту чей-то член более десяти лет назад, старые навыки не до конца стерлись из памяти. Похоже, у минета есть нечто общее с ездой на велосипеде. Невозможно разучиться, если уж когда-то начал совершенствоваться в этом деле. 

Его член, небольшой и аккуратный, с радостью продемонстрировали бы в любом порноролике. Обладатели таких членов, как правило, выступают в роли "нижних", и я не сомневался, что каждый раз, как он оказывался в постели с Хаммером... Нет. Я не хотел ни секунды думать про Хаммера.   
Пусть Тимоти Шаламэ и невозможно присвоить себе навсегда, как невозможно заполучить в личное распоряжение прекрасный закат, эти несколько минут, проведенные в замкнутом пространстве, принадлежали только нам с ним и больше никому.   
Тимоти кусал себя за подушечки пальцев, чтобы не стонать (и не произносить чужое имя?), глядел на меня абсолютно "пьяным" расфокусированным взглядом.   
Я старался для него как только мог, не обращая внимания на собственное возбуждение. Выуживал из памяти болезненные эпизоды времен моего бродяжничества, которые столько лет пытался истребить, вспоминал, как учился доставлять удовольствие мужчинам, готовым это удовольствие оплачивать. Тогда (и сейчас) сильнее всего я хотел чувствовать себя нужным, ценным, имеющем значение для партнера.   
Член Тимми я без особого труда мог взять в рот полностью, что и проделывал раз за разом, стараясь двигаться не слишком быстро и не забывая также ласкать его языком. Едва слышные стоны Тимми были райской (адской?) музыкой для моих ушей. 

Наше эротическое приключение не заняло много времени. Будучи и без того перевозбужденным, он тихо, жалобно всхлипывал и дергался, приближаясь к оргазму. Мне даже пришлось (аккуратно) схватить его за бедра, чтобы удержать на одном месте.   
В воображении мелькнуло и пропало видение, где его стройные ноги покоились на моих плечах. 

Тимми, воспитанный мальчик, был столь любезен, что шепотом предупредил меня о том, что сейчас кончит, но я в любом случае не собирался отстраняться. Наоборот, хотел смотреть на него как можно внимательнее. Истинные лица людей яснее всего различимы в моменты чистого наслаждения. 

Он выглядел сущим ангелом, с этими его подрагивающими длинными ресницами, румянцем, проступившим на впалых щеках, и тонкими пальцами, по-прежнему прижатыми к губам. Я запомнил выражение его лица в мельчайших деталях и позже зарисовал его на первой попавшейся салфетке. Когда вернусь домой и останусь один, то постараюсь создать полноценный портрет, а пока так, в моем кошельке вместо его фотографии лежит поспешный набросок, сделанный размашистыми штрихами. 

Не наркотик в вену, но сперма в горло — отчасти я получил именно то, что хотел. Было бы банальной пошлостью называть его моим личным сортом героина, несмотря на сильную схожесть в подаренных ощущений.   
Он не мой, он не Лили-Роуз Депп, сплетни о романчике с которой начали появляться в газетах, и, возможно, даже Арми Хаммер не в состоянии заявить исключительные права на него. Он — часть Голливуда, со всем его глянцевым блеском, несоизмеримыми глубинами отчаяния и страстной жаждой славы. Или вернее будет сказать — любви? 

После того, как он кончил, а я, проглотив все без остатка, поднялся на ноги, по-прежнему чувствуя на языке его вкус, мы обменялись чуть более осознанными взглядами. На его лице отразилась сложная гамма эмоций. Сожаление, сытое удовольствие, стыд, торжество. И это только те, что я успел "поймать". Он окинул взглядом выпуклость на моих брюках и, кажется, собрался было предложить (из вежливости?) ответную услугу, но так и не произнес ни слова. Не могу его за это винить. Наши недоотношения с самого начала строились на шатком фундаменте из самолюбования и тяги к саморазрушению. Моя болезненная потребность в нем лишь усилилась. Если он хотел привязать меня к себе самой надежной из цепей, то холодность была как раз кстати.   
"В следующий раз сделаю все лучше. Только скажи, что следующий раз будет" — едва не взмолился я. 

Чуть отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок (ни капли спермы на штанах с розами — я мог собой гордиться), Тимми смущенно пробормотал, что нам пора возвращаться в зал.   
— Иди первым, — ответил я. — Будет подозрительно, если...   
— Точно-точно. 

Он все же прижался ко мне напоследок и слепо, ну совсем как котенок, ткнулся губами куда-то в щеку. Я сделал вывод, что до безжалостного мудака ему еще далеко, хоть кое-какие задатки уже имеются. И тоже чмокнул его в ответ, подавив желание начать упрашивать остаться со мной еще на несколько минут. 

Он выскользнул за дверь тихо, со свойственной ему грациозностью, оставив меня с крепким стояком и стойким желанием разрыдаться.   
Желая разобраться хотя бы с одной из перечисленных проблем, я вновь закрыл дверцу, привалился спиной к стене, точно на том месте, где только что стоял он, расстегнул молнию на брюках и постарался как можно яснее представить выражение его лица в тот миг, когда я, я, довел его до пика наслаждения.


End file.
